Waking from the Dream
by Zaithat
Summary: Tim Burton movie. All it took was a simple offer of a hand. SPOILERS Alice/Hatter
1. Waking from a Dream

**SPOILER NOTE: This contains spoilers for the new Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland. Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled!**

A/N: After watching the new movie, I felt disappointed with the ending, so decided that it needs to be extended in order to compensate for this. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

A hard rock knocked through the boat as it docked into London once again. Long blond hair flew freely in the wind coming off the sea even as the engines stopped their loud roaring. Weary eyes surveyed the same crowds milling around the docks, carrying their loads to and from. The sameness from port to port amazed her, but part of her wondered if that was the bitter part of her soul that had been left behind so long ago.

This was the first time she had returned to London in three years. During that time she had seen the wonders of the East while being shocked at how it was all the same. Three years it had taken to get their new outpost created, and to convince the people there that a woman could do the job of any man. It had been a long, hard process, but one that was well worth it. Her father's dream was coming true, finally.

Now she had to start her own dreams. Since taking the blood of the jabberwocky her dreams had stopped altogether, leaving the world of Underland behind. For a while she was glad to not get trapped into her dreams again, but that only lasted for the first several months. Then, she began to long for the visions of the colorful world she once knew so well. Absolum shouldn't have been the last of them.

First she went home to see her mother, spending time getting to know her mother again. Her sudden departure had left a sour note in most of society. Therefore most of her time at home was spent at home. The usual parties and dinners occurred around her, while she remained alone at home. Her childhood stood around her, taunting her with the bad dreams she used to have but had no more.

Finally she was invited to go visit her business partner, ready to talk over the next big adventure; where to go next in the world. China seemed to only be the first step of a long series. They both had grand dreams; the dreams of her father would not be forgotten. She was walking through his footsteps, taking the mantle of his champion.

A champion. . . The thoughts haunted her, "who would be my champion?" She was the champion of her lost dream world, and she had left them behind.

"Ah, Miss Alice, it looks like rest has gone well for you," Charles replied as he got up from his desk to show her to her seat. He always treated her like a lady despite her being his apprentice and business partner. The action warmed her heart and rubbed against her nerves all at the same time. He also had a way of ignoring the darkening circles around her eyes, almost used to the site after they developed for a couple of years.

They chatted for a while, discussing different places they could go. South Africa or Australia was looking to be the best ideas for locations. After lunch Charles shooed her out of the office in order to get some air, hoping it would get rid of the melancholic spirit that clung to her skin. She wandered through the gardens, ending up at the gazebo where it had all begun.

The memory of that marriage proposal made her remember where she had gone to hopefully think. She went through the maze, hoping to find that tree with the hole in it. Instead, she found herself lost in the twisting passages hopelessly. Feeling overwhelmed she collapsed to the ground. Still she didn't cry. Underland wouldn't want her tears.

Several moments passed while she just laid there, pulling herself together. It was all a figment of her imagination, it wasn't real. Only a dream.

The mantra went through her over and over, like a chant. This brought no comfort to her, only more longing. She pushed herself up from the ground, brushing off the many skirts so she could start finding her way back out of the maze. Feeling more calm about the entire situation, she could get out of there again.

Despite her best judgment, she didn't end up at the right end of the maze. Now she was staring at that tree, wondering what she was hoping to see. Carefully she went around the entire tree, looking for the hole she could have fallen through. There was nothing.

"Hatter," she sobbed, covering her mouth. The tree kept herself from falling to the ground. She finally let the grief of loss run through her, for the first time in the three years since she woke up. How she longed to go back. All of her unanswered questions were taken care of, she had continued her father's dream. What was there left for her to do here?

Once again she had to pull herself together, enough so she could rub the few tears off her face and get off the tree. She spun around, ready to go back to the house to continue her business with Charles, when she had to stop in her tracks and fall against the tree.

"Hatter," she gasped, sure she was dreaming again.

"Alice," he replied in his strange voice. He looked the same, bright red hair, pale face, and large green eyes. "I knew you'd come back." He held out his hand to her, beckoning her to take those few steps parting them.

"I can't- you're just a dream." She replied. She stood still at the same spot to figure out what was making her heart race.

"How do you know you're dreaming?" His hand didn't waver in the offer, still giving her the chance to descend into madness.

Her hand shook a little bit as she reached over to pinch herself like her father had taught her. The pain was small, but it still made her gasp in the reality of this. "You still look the same," she said softly.

"And you haven't. Don't tell me that you're losing your muchness."

"I haven't lost my muchness," She replied, standing up straighter in offense. The same stubborn streak that had gotten her to take up the mantle of champion and storm through her own engagement party rushed through her, giving her courage to stand up to him.

"I knew you hadn't. You always come back." Hatter replied. His hand had never wavered.

Muchness indeed, she thought. She took a step towards him, hand coming out to take his. It immediately wrapped around hers, pulling her closer towards him.

"All the great ones are mad," he told her, right before they jumped.


	2. More than a Dream Preview!

AN - Alright I apologize if you get this a thousand times, I have to remember how to do this properly. It's been a few years.

This is a small clip from the sequel I'm writing for this, called "More than a Dream." Keep an eye out for it! I should be uploading it soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, or the movie. Those belong to their respective parties.

After a while she went back to bed, deciding that one full night in a room wouldn't be too bad. She slept well that night, content in that everything would work itself out. She dreamt of the day that she'd be queen again, and the world would be content. That morning she went out to look off the deck of the ship, staring at the forest she had spent the last three years learning.

Eventually she went to clean her hair and body for the first time in as long, carefully putting her hair back into its usual style, and attempting to piece part of her dress back together. She didn't care how long she spent in front of the mirror; she wanted to perfect.

After all, she was about to take back the throne; she should look her best.


End file.
